


Haunting Memories

by Ildiko_Kumari



Category: Mad Father
Genre: F/F, F/M, Slight fluff, smut later i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildiko_Kumari/pseuds/Ildiko_Kumari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is supposed to be dead. How can he be here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Normal Day?

**Author's Note:**

> I was upset that there weren't more works for this pairing, so here's my take on this OTP of mine.

It was a normal day for Aya Drevis and she wasn't expecting anything unusual to happen. She was just going into town for more supplies once she realized she was running low after treating her last patient. The townspeople were kind and exceptionally nice to both her and Maria. They had helped them build their clinic when they had first come to the town and had helped them survive through the first winter. Smiling at the memories playing in her head, Aya urged her horse onward.

Arriving in town quickly, Aya dismounted and lead her horse to the blacksmith’s, handing him a few coins for the tending and care that the horse would need during her time here. The blacksmith gave her a nod and a smile, tucking the coins into his apron. Turning with a wave, Aya made her way to the local doctor’s office. The man had been her mentor for the first few years that she and Maria had lived here and he ordered medications and supplies for her when she started to run out. Opening up the door to his office, she greeted him with her usual, “Hello, Dr. Stanz!”

“Good morning, Aya. I take it you’re here to pick up the supplies you requested?” He asked, turning away from one of the many stacks of paperwork he had sitting on his desk. His office was in a state of organized chaos, and as Aya looked around, she started to slowly shake her head.

“Yes, I am. You know, Dr. Stanz, you should really hire an assistant to help you with this mess,” she said with a small chuckle.

“Yes, I suppose I should, but there’s no one around here that meets my requirements, and I don’t want a stranger in my office. So I guess for now I will just have deal with it myself,” he said with a sigh. Moving to the safe on the other side of the room, he opened it and took a medium-sized package out. Turning back to her, he held the package out to her, saying, “Your supplies came in yesterday. I hope that with them, you are able to help more of those who need ‘special’ care.”

“Thank you, Dr. Stanz, and have a nice day!” Aya said, taking the package and turning towards the door. Opening it, she began to leave before turning her head over her shoulder and saying, “Maria says hi!” Heading out the door, she then went to the local general store to pick up some new fabric for clothing for both her and Maria, and to get some food for supper tonight. Paying the clerk, they both exchanged “good days” before Aya headed back to the blacksmith’s.

As she walked along, she quietly hummed to herself, occasionally waving and saying hello to passing townspeople. As she rounded the corner to the blacksmith’s though, she quickly found herself on the ground after crashing into the person who had rounded the same corner in the opposite direction. Rubbing at her hip, which she had landed on when she fell, she looked at the person and said angrily, “Hey! Watch where you’re going! You could seriously injure someone!”

“I could say the same to you.”

_That voice_ , Aya thought, quickly looking up to see who the stranger was. She was met with a gaze of amber eyes under short blonde locks. The gaze was one she was familiar with, but she never thought that she would ever see it again, not after that night all those years ago. “It can’t be,” she murmured.

The boy recovered from their shared accident much quicker than Aya and bent down to pick up the items that had spilled from her shopping bag when she fell. When he had finished, he stood to his full height. Holding out a hand to her, he asked, “Are you alright?”

Taking his hand, she let him help her stand before saying “I’m fine,” sharply and picking up her package of supplies from the ground. When he held her shopping bag out to her, she took it without a second thought and began to check the items purchased to make sure nothing was ruined. Satisfied with what she saw, she walked around the boy and hurried to the blacksmith’s. Quickly securing her things in the saddlebags, she said a quick goodbye to the blacksmith before urging her horse into a breakneck run.

“Wait!” the boy cried out as he saw Aya ride out of town. Realizing it was no use, he returned to the blacksmith’s and asked him who that girl was.

“That was Aya Drevis. She’s a doctor who runs a seclusive clinic out in the woods. The clinic is for those with special needs who can’t afford a normal checkup by their local doctor,” the man explained before turning back to his work. Giving the man a quick thank you, Dio started walking the same way he had seen Aya ride off. Looking up at the sky, he quietly thought to himself, _Finally, after all these years of searching, I found you Aya Drevis. I still remember that night at your mansion, when I had to help save you from the others who were so distraught with anger towards your father. I hope you kept the promise I asked you to make. I hope you remember all those you encountered in your search for the truth. But most of all, I hope you remember me._


	2. Meeting

When she got home, Aya was exhausted. Instead of facing the situation in front of her, she had run away. She knew that she should have just confronted the boy and demanded he tell her how it was even possible that he be alive. But she knew in her gut that it probably wouldn’t have helped. 

Dismounting, she walked her horse to the pen where Maria’s horse stood grazing. Opening up the gate, Aya guided her horse in before removing the saddle from its back and the bridle from its mouth. Giving it a loving pat on the neck, she exited the pen and put the saddle and bridle in the shed where Maria’s were also stored. Opening up the saddlebags, she removed her shopping bag and her package. Entering the clinic through the back door, she called out, “Maria? I’m back!”

Maria entered the kitchen where Aya stood removing the food and fabric she had bought. Smiling, she greeted Aya with a “Welcome back, Mistress”, before helping her put away the food.

“Maria, how many times must I say it? Please do not call me Mistress. You know how I hate what it reminds me of. Any other pet name is fine, but don’t remind me of my parents,” Aya said in a grim tone. She did not want to remember the night all those years ago, when she had almost died at the hands of her own father. Her father had been a “scientist”, a creative genius. But he actually had been a murderer, killing innocent people who would not have been missed just to perfect his “art”.

“My apologies, Aya. You do know how I forget things sometimes, especially after working for  _him_  for all those years. Did you have a good trip into town?” Maria said, quickly changing the subject to avoid any anger from the younger woman.

“Yes, but I ran into someone who should be dead before I left town. You remember that boy from that night, the one who helped us escape?” she asked, glad that Maria had changed the subject. Aya hated it when she got angry with Maria, since the woman was like a mother to her, but there were always certain little triggers that made her just snap and lose control of herself.

“I do, but you said it yourself, he should be dead. How is that even possible?” Maria wondered out loud. To herself she thought,  _I hope that that boy doesn’t cause the Mistress any trouble. Or me, as a matter of fact, since I did attack him. But I also saw the way that the Mistress looked at him on that night, and how he looked at her. He loved her, even if he didn’t know it at that time, and she loved him. If that boy is in fact the very same boy from that night, he would make the Mistress very happy. She has been so very lonely these past few years. Oh well, only time will tell._

* * * * * * * * * *

As Dio walked along the forest road, he admired the beauty and the serenity of the place Aya chose to call home. Inhaling deeply, he continued down the road, humming a song from a strange memory, his thoughts turning to Aya. He had missed her in all the years that had passed since that fateful night. He had missed her smile and her beautiful blue eyes and raven hair. He smiled at the thought of seeing her smile again, of being the one that had put that smile on her face. 

_Where did that thought come from?_

Looking up, he could see the sky start to turn orange, heralding the night. As he returned his head to the road ahead, Dio noticed a small dirt path going off in the opposite direction of the road. Crouching down, he examined the hoof prints that could be seen in the dirt of the road and the path. Satisfied with what he found, he stood, dusted off his pants and hands, and headed down the small path. Eventually, he came upon a sturdy-looking two-story house. The sign in front proudly displayed that this place was “Drevis Clinic”.

“I found it,” Dio muttered to himself. Walking up the steps to the door, he gave it three sharp raps of his knuckles. Stepping back, he allowed room for an inhabitant to step out of the door slightly. When the door opened, he greeted the person who had answered with a smile. His smile was quickly replaced with a frown when the door was slammed in his face.

That’s odd. Isn’t this clinic supposed to open its door to anyone and everyone? He thought, leaning up close to the door to hear any conversation that may be occurring on the other side. When he realized that he wouldn’t be able to hear anything through the heavy door, Dio turned away and faced the woods.  _Perhaps I startle them. It_ has _been over fifteen years since that night, and I was just a corpse animated by her mother’s curse for that one night. Oh well, if they don’t want me to be here tonight, that’s fine. I can spend another night in the woods, just as I have since I started my search for Aya. It’s no bother to me._

* * * * * * * * * *

The knock at the door drew Aya’s attention. It was too late in the evening for anyone to have come as a patient, so just who was knocking on her door? Heading back down the stairs, she approached the door and unlocked it. Opening it to see just who was visiting her this late in the day, she quickly slammed it shut and leaned against the door. Maria had just come into the front room to answer the door when she saw Aya slam the door in someone’s face. Alarmed, she exclaimed, “Aya! What in the world was that for?”

“It’s that boy! He’s just outside the door! How did he find this place?” Aya explained frantically, her breathing heavy. Looking up at Maria, she asked, “What should we do? Should we let him in or should we just ignore him and hope that he will leave?”

“As much as I feel that we will regret this, we should let him in. It would be cruel to purposefully make someone spend a night in these woods,” Maria answered. Moving towards the kitchen, she said over her shoulder, “I’ll warm up something for him to eat. Be sure to be kind to him, and make sure you get his name so we can stop referring to him as ‘that boy’.”

Sighing, Aya turned to face the front door. Opening it, she saw that he was already starting to head off into the woods. “Wait!” she cried, flinging the door open all the way.

Hearing the door open and Aya’s cry, Dio stopped and turned his torso to look at her. “Is there something you wanted?” he asked her.

“Please don’t spend the night in the woods. It’s too dangerous. Would you like to come in?” she asked him, a fist over her sternum and a concerned look in her eyes. She bit her lip, scared he would say no after the way she had treated him today.

“I would love to come in, Aya. And before you say anything, yes, I am the boy from that night all those years ago. I don’t know how, but through some strange means, I was reincarnated, or reborn, I guess. My name is Dio, and if Maria is worried that I will be mad at her because she attacked me, tell her that she has nothing to fear. I forgive her actions since I can understand how the situation may have looked from her viewpoint,” Dio said as he walked back to where Aya stood. Looking down at her, he asked, “Have you kept the promise you made to me that night?”

“Yes, I have. I think about those people every single day,” she said sorrowfully. Looking up at him, she took his hand, saying, “Come. I’m sure Maria has got something warmed up for you by now. You must be hungry if you walked all the way here from town this afternoon.”

Glancing down at their joined hands, he smiled at her and said, “Yes, I am starting to feel a bit famished,” before stepping through and closing the door behind him.


End file.
